


Introverts and Extroverts

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Essay - Fandom, Writer - Fandom, author - Fandom, paper - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Other, compareandcontrast, paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: My compare and contrast paper on Introverts and extroverts.





	Introverts and Extroverts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! Enjoy.

“We’re told to be great is to be bold, and to be happy is to be sociable. We see ourselves as a nation of extroverts- which means that we’ve lost sight of who we really are.” - Susan Cain.  
Society pushes us to choose large parties over small dinners, promote energetic and bubbly personalities, and frown upon the overly quiet and shy ones. Introversion and extroversion are two completely different personality traits. No matter what characteristics describe you, we should all embrace our differences and learn to use our temperaments for the better. In order for us to take advantage to the fullest of our features, we must analyze and educate ourselves not only of our personal attributes and tendencies but also of the similarities and differences of contradicting ones around us.  
In 1921, a Swiss psychiatrist by the name of Carl Jung introduced these two words along with their definitions: introvert, a person whose thoughts and interests are directed inward. Extrovert, a person whose thoughts and interests are concentrated on other people and the outside world. To prove these definitions true, experts tested, studied, and uncovered that the brains of introverts and extroverts are actually different. Extrovert brains suggest they respond well to social rewards and cues, whereas introverted brains are motivated by internal rewards and ideas. As you can see, they have successfully proved that extroverts are more focused on the external world while introverts with the internal.  
Introverts, in general, are reserved, focused on inner thoughts and activities, while extroverts are talkative, outgoing, and focused on external activities. These two types of people can be very different. When it comes to extroverts in conversation, they like to state their half-developed ideas and opinions, thinking and speaking their thoughts as they go. On the contrary, introverts like to hold in their information and thoroughly think before they interact in conversations. Extroverts are likely to take risks and face confrontation, rather than avoid high-risk situations and clashing with others, like introverts. When it comes to working in groups, introverts don't flourish as well as extroverts. Extroverts are more likely to thrive and succeed with collaborative projects because introverts enjoy peace and appreciate not being bothered. They also become more productive and creative when left to their own thoughts and ideas.  
As much differences as these two characteristics have, they can also have similarities. A similarity of introverts and extroverts are, they’re both humans! Each type has emotions. They both become flattered when complimented, sad when betrayed, and happy when doing what they love. They both have human impulses, urges, and wishes. They both let out and take in energy as well, but where this energy comes from, is what sets them apart.  
If you are wondering which side of the spectrum you are on, remember, no one is fully introvert, and no one is fully extrovert. Carl Jung, himself, stated, “There is no such thing as a pure introvert or extrovert. Such a person would be in the lunatic asylum.”  
When it comes to deciding which mentality you have, think of where your energy comes from. Do you gain strength and energy from being in a room with a large amount of people and loud music? Do you feel dull when you’re alone and become excited when you hear of a social event? If so, you are likely to be an extrovert. If you become drained in response of spending long periods of time with people and regenerate with personal time and space, then you are probably an introvert. They tend to find activities in solitude more suitable and enjoyable. Introverts would also rather have a deep conversation with someone than “small talk” as they feel these talks have no purpose, to whereas extroverts just enjoy interacting with others.  
No matter which one you are, an introvert or extrovert, do not let it define you. We’re all special and have talents. Let us not allow anything, even our personality traits, hold us back from doing amazing things or the will of God. Don’t let yourself get stuck in a stereotype and feel forced to act a certain way. You are not “introversion”, and you are not “extroversion.” You are you and that is a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my final copy, so this is my rough-draft. Thank you for reading, please leave kudos.


End file.
